Forum:Surviving nagy, NOhara, and Veg
This is not an easy topic to say the least. THIS ARTICLE IS A STUB. PLEASE ADD PERSONAL EXPERIENCES. Anonymous signatures I am the best robot 12:27, February 2, 2011 (UTC) I find the best method is not being shit. 17:52, February 2, 2011 (UTC) : LOL or at least to the point I am the best robot 20:36, February 2, 2011 (UTC) :: just what, exactly, is the point? -fry The three of them have been integral to building and maintaining this wiki. I would advise anyone that has an issue with them adjust their own behavior to suit.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 21:04, February 2, 2011 (UTC) IatbRobot created this page after an edit summary comment by Dr F. I think Robot is just trying to funny. Robot is a bit of a smart @$$ like that ;) Veggienater 21:16, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Be a vegetarian 23:42, February 2, 2011 (UTC) : That wont save you from the others ;) Veggienater 23:47, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Bukkithead and CJ have the right idea. If your edit is a solid contribution, I won't change it. However, even if it is good information, if it has an overabundance of second person pronouns or is just terribly written, I'll undo that sh*t quick. This is a place the gaming public goes for information, and I won't have "ur" or anything of the like holding this place back. The last person to pull that crap on one of the articles I had been following for awhile was undid into last week. If you wish to avoid the 3 musketeers that Veg, Nagy and I have been made out to be; I'm less active on weekends and days that I'm home sick. However. If it's any other period of time I'm all up in ur wiki, undo button blazing. NOhara24 23:55, February 2, 2011 (UTC) 5/5 5/5 5/5 : *your wiki 02:33, February 3, 2011 (UTC) :: I got nothing:P Veggienater 02:47, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Robot is a bit of a smart @$$ like that ;) In point of fact, Veg is the only one that got it. I am the best robot 07:36, February 3, 2011 (UTC) :Actually I also saw it (it was an comment on an edit summary for a comment on my talk page, after all). I thought I'd just wait it out and see how people reacted.Happypal 07:48, February 3, 2011 (UTC) ::I want to see the comment, can someone post it for reference? I can't find it. NOhara24 15:27, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Nothing interesting, I made an un-conventional edit I wasn't sure about, and he simply replied that he thought it depends on nagy, NOhara, and Veg. my edit, his reply What the good doctor means is that if the regular editors don't undo it shortly, it should be fine. What the evil doctor will do to errant editors in their sleep is another issue altogether. 16:52, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Lol'd. NOhara24 17:23, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Sorry all, my router went down just after my last entry... my wife plays LOTRO so I have to compete with the single internet connection :/ Until I fix it, I'll just test using MORD with only snipers and repeaters. The good doctor made a statement which I wasted no time in jumping all over :p However, there is good content in this page and when I get back I will make a useful forum for user tips and discussions on editing (other than your respective talk pages maybe?)I am the best robot 12:19, February 4, 2011 (UTC) As stated: this is not an easy topic, but it is possible :p 12:27, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Following on from NOhara's post on bad writing, I am on a crusade to stop people everywhere using apostrophes in plurals. Any help will be rewarded with gold and wenches. I may also listen to your problems. 14:29, February 24, 2011 (UTC) The opposite is also true, e.g. "your an idiot" (to which my response is usually "My an idiot what?") 17:27, February 24, 2011 (UTC) ^I hate that so much. Thing is, I actually read it as that, and then I have to think for a second before realising that someone is just being utterly stupid and my brain hasn't stopped working. 'Your an idiot' My an idiot? I have an an 'idiot'? WHAT IS AN AN IDIOT? 04:08, February 25, 2011 (UTC) You are and idiot :D 12:08, February 25, 2011 (UTC)